duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Unknown
|Japanese = アンノウン |Phonetic = An'nōn |Released = DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory |Civilization = All civilizations. }} Unknown is a race of creature shared between each of the 5 civilizations. It initially only featured only on multicolored cards, save for Codename James. Nomenclature The names of the Unknowns in Episode 1 all refer to fictitious or real-world espionage personalities. DMR-06 and DMX-11 added multiple new naming procedures for Unknown creatures. Unknown creatures originally featured the Kanji of 偽りの名 (Itsuwari no Na), which means "False Name". コードネーム (Kodonemu) is written in katakana above this text, meaning Codename. However, some of them gained Emotions and have 真実の名 (Shinjitsu no Na) in their names, and トゥルーネーム (To~urūnēmu) is written above the text. This applies to all Unknowns who are not Evolution Light Angel Commands, Darkness Angel Commands, Light Demon Commands, King Command Dragons, Evolution Wild Veggies, Evolution Giants or Lunatic Emperors. *Light evolution creatures with the Angel Command race have 真実の聖霊王 (Shinjitsu no Seirei-ō) meaning "True Lord of Spirits". **Above it, トゥルーエンジェル (To~urūenjeru) or "Trueangel" was written. *Light creatures with the Demon Command race have 偽りの羅刹 (Itsuwari no Rasetsu) meaning "False Evil Spirit". **Above it, コードファイト (Kōdofaito) or "Codefight" is written. *Light evolution creatures with the Demon Command race have 偽りの悪魔神 (Itsuwari no Akuma Shin) meaning "False Lord of Demons". **Above it, コードデーモン (Kōdodēmon) or "Codedemon" is written. *Darkness creatures with the Angel Command race have 偽りの星夜 (Itsuwari no Hoshi) meaning "False Starry Night". **Above it, コードナイト (Kōdonaito) or "Codenight" is written. *Creatures with the King Command Dragon race have 偽りの王 (Itsuwari no Ō) meaning "False King". **Above it, コードキング (Kōdokingu) or "Codeking" is written. *Creatures with the King Command Dragon race who have gained emotions have 真実の王 (Shinjitsu no Ō) in their names, meaning "True King". **Above it, トゥルーキング (To~urūkingu) is written. *Fire creatures with the Armored Dragon race include ラゴン (Ragon) in their card name. *Nature creatures with the Wild Veggies race have 偽りの大菜王　(Itsuwari no Dai Saiō) meaning "False Large Vegetable King". **Above it, コードベジタブル (Kōdobejitaburu) or "Codevegetable" is written. *Evolution Giants have 真実の大神秘 (Shinjitsu no Dai Shinpi), meaning "True Great Mystery". **Above it, トゥルージャイアント (To~urūjaianto) or "Truegiant" is written. *Creatures with the Lunatic Emperor race have 真実の神羅 (Shinjitsu no Shinra) meaning "True Enlightened". **Above it, トゥルーシンラ (To~urūshinra) or "Trueshinra" is written. Story The Unknowns are a group of creatures who are formed near the end of the Divine Evolution Saga and are behind the events of the Psychic Shock and Episode 1 and seek to control and conquer all life on the creature planet. One of them, known as Codename Sorge, convinced the alien royal family that the hunters killed their Princess which started the war of the Psychic Shock. It was later revealed that the Princess is in the Fiona Woods and when everything seems settled, Codename Thirteen appears and destroys Pandora Space, the home of the aliens. It was then later killed by Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory which was disintegrated by Codename Sherlock. After then, the unknowns and their leaders, the Zeniths had started their invasion on earth. From it they started to rain Tristones onto creatures and transform them into Unnoises. While they usually have no emotions and are "Codename", later on some of them gained emotions and became "Truename" Unknowns who fight along with the Unknown resistance movements. (With the only exceptions being Darkness Angel Commands and Light Demon Commands, which remained "Codename" for the rest of the block.) In Episode 3 the last surviving Unknown is Gospel, Oracle King who is the final weapon of the Oracles and knows secrets of the Oracles and Outrages. Appearance Mono race Unknowns are tentacled, ominous looking humanoids that have extremely elongated bodies and legs. They tend to have a human-like face which further increases the omminousness. They also do not have tristones on their body. Multi-race unknowns resemble their non-unknown counterparts which follow Episode 2 themes, but have tristones and parts that are white and cracked with rainbow lines on their bodies. Gameplay They later featured on cards in all of the civilizations as well as on Zero Civilization creatures. All Unknowns cost 7 or more. Due to this, they have a race dedicated to helping them, the Unnoise, which is mostly consisted of lightweight creatures. Support Supporting Cards that support Unknown Supported Cards supported by Unknowns Example Category:Race Category:Unknown Category:Light Category:Water Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Multicolored Category:Zero